A device provided with a shutter-type optical power attenuator and an optical power monitor is known (for example, see patent literature 1). In this device, incident light from an optical fiber on an input side is attenuated by the shutter-type optical power attenuator and the attenuated light is output from an optical fiber on an output side. Moreover, a light quantity thereof is detected by the optical power monitor.